


Like the Sun in the Sky

by TenrounoHoshi



Series: DNSeasons 2021 [3]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: DNSeasons, Kosukei, M/M, Week 5: White Day, there was an attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenrounoHoshi/pseuds/TenrounoHoshi
Summary: Kei can never get tired of one man.
Relationships: Niwa Kosuke/Hiwatari Kei
Series: DNSeasons 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140779
Kudos: 2





	Like the Sun in the Sky

If there’s anything that Kei has learned, humans can be quite interesting. Especially this one in particular. 

He can never get tired of how clumsy Kosuke can be. Or how easily flustered the man gets. Nor how he surprises him every time.

Like now with the sudden gift from the other.

Not that Kei paid attention to gifts from other people, though he acts as though he does.

Of course the way it was presented to him wasn’t done with finesse.

And yet……He took it with a smile, one that Kei hadn’t practiced.

Like always, he’s glad to have met him after all these years.

**Author's Note:**

> Stan Kosukei!


End file.
